This invention relates to ergonomic structures for the physically disabled and, more particularly, to a combined desk and wheelchair-lift assembly designed for professional examination/treatment of any person seated in a wheelchair. Further, the device is intended for use by a person seated in a wheelchair as a desk/workstation.
For medical examination and/or treatment, it is preferable that a patient be seated in a customary examination/treatment chair. However, in the case of a wheelchair patient, it is not always possible or practical to unseat and move a patient from their wheelchair. In this case, the wheelchair with patient and professional equipment must be juxtapositioned. Since, for example, ophthalmic equipment is designed to service a patient seated in the specially designed examination chair, it proves awkward and clumsy when attempting to service a patient seated in a wheelchair. The position of a wheelchair-seated patient's head is much lower than the head of a patient seated in an examination/treatment chair. Procedures involving the patient's head require the use of certain equipment which must be positioned directly at the patient's head. As a result, professional caregivers have found that they must either bend uncomfortably or occasionally get on their knees to be at the needed examination height. Examination/treatment involving the lower extremities of wheelchair-seated patients are likewise inconvenient.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide an examination/treatment desk and wheelchair-lift combination which allows the professional a more convenient and comfortable working posture while, at the same time, providing an improved level of care to a person seated in a wheelchair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an examination/treatment desk and wheelchair-lift combination which is mobile and of a size and configuration such that it may be easily transported and maneuvered into and through cramped spaces thereby increasing and facilitating accessibility to wheelchair-seated patients.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile desk and wheelchair-lift combination which may be used by wheelchair-seated people for a variety of purposes other than professional care, e.g., as a work desk at which they may position and adjust themselves with vertical, horizontal and rotational freedom.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a desk and wheelchair-lift combination which provides for quick and easy attachment and interchangeability of various medical and non-medical equipment thereto.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.